1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and in particular relates to an antenna module with improved transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) is widely utilized in various electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices such as cell phones or tablet personal computers. However, with increased transmission requirement, portable electronic device need to transmit signals of GSM850/900/1800/1900/UMTS standards, wherein GSM means Global System for Mobile Communications and UMTS means Universal Mobil Telecommunications System.
A conventional planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) cannot satisfy more exacting transmission requirements.